


First Mate

by alcumia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Anal Sex, Bulges and Nooks, Dubious Consent, F/M, Oral Sex, Reverse Het, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcumia/pseuds/alcumia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whose bulge does a guy have to suck to get a promotion around here? Vriska's, obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Mate

Tavros gagged as he bobbed his head up and down on Vriska’s bulge, on his knees behind her desk in the captain’s quarters. The blueblood moaned in pleasure as she leaned back in her chair, holding Tavros’ head by his horns and gently bucking into his mouth. It was hot and wet and getting wetter still with a constant stream of precum pouring into his throat, and Vriska savored every sloppy motion of the brownblood’s blue-stained lips on her cerulean shaft. “Mmmmmmmm, Tavros, you’re getting better at this,” she assured him, and Tavros seemed pleased with that, making a contented noise as he swallowed more of the runny fluids coating her eight-inch member.

Vriska could feel her orgasm fast approaching, her swollen cock throbbing in Tavros’ mouth, and she felt like he at least deserved a warning before she completely flooded his insides. “I’m about to cum, though, so you might want to…” she trailed off. Tavros didn’t slow down at all, instead looking up at Vriska and doing as best he could to smirk. She chuckled. “Have it your way.” With a few more motions on her bulge, Vriska came, screaming loudly as her cock erupted in Tavros’ mouth. Immediately, his cheeks were filled to bursting with thick blue genetic material, and he locked his lips around her twitching shaft, gulping the fluids down as more sticky cum poured from her tip to replace it. Tavros breathed furiously through his nose as he continued swallowing her material, and Vriska panted as her orgasm finally died down, shuddering as Tavros licked the last of her cerulean material from her waning member.

With a loud gasp, Tavros finally pulled away, taking a much-needed breather. His lips and teeth were both stained blue with cum and saliva, but he’d managed to take all of Vriska’s release into his mouth. “So,” he said with a grin, still breathing heavily, “how was that?”

“That…” Vriska started, stalling for a moment to catch her own breath, “was incredible! I’ve never had my bulge sucked before. And you didn’t spill a single drop!”

He laughed nervously. “Yeah, well… I’m better at it than swabbing decks, right?”

Vriska stopped to consider that for a moment. “You know what? You’re right.” She pushed her chair back and stood up, her semi-erect bulge still hanging out of her undone pants. “Get up.”

“Uh, okay…” Tavros quickly clambered to his feet. He felt rather silly in his Pupa Pan outfit, especially with his own erection straining against his bright green shorts. He cupped his hand over his crotch, blushing as he struggled to maintain eye contact with Vriska.

“Tavros, from this moment on, you are no longer a poopboy. I’m promoting you to first mate.”

Tavros was shocked. “First mate?! Seriously?”

Vriska smirked as she stepped toward him. “Yes, seriously,” she answered, moving his hand away from his crotch. “As in, you’ll be the _first_  person I _mate_  with.” She cupped a hand over the bulge in his shorts, and he groaned as she groped at his package.

“Uh, Vriska… I don’t think that’s what ‘first mate’ means.”

“Do you really want to argue terminology with me, Tavros?” Vriska asked, reaching down to unbutton his shorts. “Or do you want to get to mating?” She slowly pulled his pants down, letting his fully erect bulge spring free, and moved forward to let her own member rub against it.

Tavros moaned as Vriska’s length slid against his own, and he had to admit that he liked the sound of the second option better. “Uh… okay, sure. First mate reporting in.”

Vriska flashed him a devilish grin. “Great.” With one swift motion, she grabbed Tavros by the shoulders and suddenly spun him around, pushing him forward onto the desk. Tavros let out a surprised cry as he was bent over, grunting as his bulge was sandwiched between the thin padding of the desk and the silken material of his outfit. His bare ass was on full display, and Vriska’s hands trailed down his sides to knead at the firm flesh of his cheeks.

He tried to get up, but Vriska raised a hand to his back and pushed him down once more. “Vriska, what is… what are you doing?” he asked nervously.

“Mating, of course,” Vriska replied, reaching over to pull one of the desk drawers open and producing a crystal decanter of some sort. “And picking up your slack, of course.” She popped the lid off the decanter and dripped a bit of the contents onto her fingers, smearing the clear, viscous liquid around. “Since we don’t have a poopboy anymore, _someone_  has to clean up around here. And I’m going to start by swabbing your poopdeck.” With that, she poured a generous helping of the liquid between Tavros’ cheeks, and he shuddered as the cool liquid slipped into his crack.

“Vriska, I don’t think–” He was cut off by a lubed-up finger slipping into his anus, and he let out a shuddering breath as Vriska loosened him up. “…that’s what that means, either.”

Vriska responded by slipping another finger into his asshole, and Tavros moaned despite himself at the two digits stretching him out. His bulge was harder than ever against his stomach, and he felt the need to rub himself against the desk, rocking back on Vriska’s fingers in the process. The blueblood chuckled, pulling her hand out of Tavros’ backdoor, then pouring another handful of lube onto it. She set the decanter aside as she slathered the liquid against her rock hard bulge, and Tavros gulped at the wet noises coming from behind him.

Her preparations complete, Vriska grabbed Tavros by the hips and pressed her cock against his bare ass, her slick member sliding between his lubed up cheeks. “Alright. Ready to mate, first mate?” After a moment’s hesitation, Tavros nodded, and Vriska grinned, pulling back to press the tip of her member against Tavros’ pucker. With a few gentle thrusts, she finally broke through, and Tavros cried out as four inches of Vriska’s length plunged into his backdoor, claiming his anal virginity.

“Fuuuuuuuuck, it’s so good,” Vriska moaned as she set into a rhythm, her cock pistoning in and out of Tavros’ asshole at a steady pace. Tavros groaned as he stretched around Vriska’s girth. His cock was harder than ever, leaking brown precum onto the desk, and his nook was growing similarly wet. Vriska moved slowly but insistently, her cerulean shaft delving deeper and deeper into Tavros’ rectum with each thrust. At last, Vriska had fit the entirety of her cock inside, and she grinned at the sound of her hips slapping against Tavros’ taut cheeks.

She reached forward to grab hold of Tavros’ horns as she continued leisurely fucking him. “Enjoying the ride, first mate?”

The tip of Vriska’s bulge was now directly stimulating Tavros’ gene bladder, and the brownblood made a screwed up noise at the unusual stimulation, his throbbing cock firing a particularly forceful shot of precum onto the desk. “Ngh… yes…”

Vriska smiled. “Good. Then how about we speed things up?” Without waiting for an answer, she slammed into Tavros’ asshole with a forceful thrust, and he cried out as Vriska began to fuck him harder and faster. Cerulean precum continued to stream from the tip of her shaft, flinging flecks of blue onto her crotch and Tavros’ ass as she continued pounding into him. The surface of the desk was likewise stained brown with Tavros’ liquids, and each forceful thrust against his gene bladder made his cock throb even harder, bringing him closer and closer to orgasm. Finally, with a loud groan, he came, long ropes of brown cum erupting from the tip of his bulge, painting the desk and the floor in front of it.

“Just a little faster than me,” Vriska teased. “I’m almost there too.” Her motions became hasty and erratic, drawing pained noises from Tavros as genetic material continued to dribble from his bulge. Vriska panted as she continued slamming her cock into Tavros’ asshole, feeling her orgasm fast approaching. With a loud cry, she finally reached her climax, a massive load of thick cerulean cum exploding into Tavros’ colon. The brownblood grunted breathlessly as Vriska’s bulge continued to pulse within him, feeling himself stretch even more to accomodate the genetic material continuing to flood into his ass.

With her orgasm finally ending, Vriska pulled her bulge out of Tavros, leaving his asshole gaping open, dripping with her cerulean fluids. “Shit, that was good,” she said, lightly stroking her half-erect bulge, still slick with lube and genetic material. She took her hand off of it and bent over Tavros to grab at his own. “And it looks like you loved it too,” she said, grinning at the brown stains she’d coaxed out of Tavros.

He lowered his head, blushing furiously. “Uh… yes…”

“But Tavros,” Vriska said, suddenly sounding serious, “someone’s going to have to clean up this mess you made.”

“Not me,” he responded. “I’m not the poopboy anymore, remember?”

Vriska blinked. “Oh. Shit, that’s right.”

Tavros chuckled quietly to himself. “In fact, shouldn’t you clean it? Like you said, uh, ‘swabbing the poopdeck?’

“Er…” Vriska stuttered, biting her lip. After a bit, she stood up. “Oh, screw it. We can clean it later.” She suddenly grabbed Tavros by the shoulders and pulled him up.”Hey! How about we take a nap?” she asked in a chipper tone, changing the subject entirely.

“Uh, okay,” Tavros replied unenthusiastically, rolling his eyes. Vriska gestured to the bedroom door behind the two of them, and Tavros shakily stepped toward it, Vriska following close behind. “So, do you think we could try this, um… the other way around?”

“We’ll see.” Vriska pressed up behind him closely as he walked, her bulge slipping between his still lube-slick cheeks, and he gulped. Well, it was still better than being poopboy.

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt fill on my blog. Check out http://alcumia.tumblr.com if you'd like to see more like this.


End file.
